Technical Field
The present disclosures relate to an image forming system.
Related Art
Conventionally, an image forming system configured to form an image on a sheet based on image data transmitted from a personal computer or the like has been known. Further, there has also been known a technique to transmit a preparation command to an image forming system from a personal computer or the like before transmitting image data. In response to receipt of such a preparation command, the image forming system implemented with the above technique is typically configured to execute one or more preparation operations (e.g., cleaning of a recording head, releasing of capping, etc.) related to image formation.